Secrets and Scandals
by LeatitiaVia
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron have begun their own diaries and are going around in circles on how they feel about each other HG & RH pairings
1. Chapter 1: the invitation

Declaimer: do we have to repeat this every time? No, I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter nor will I ever

Information: this was written for fun. It refers to the private diaries of Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry. Whenever you see 'P.D' it stands for the private diary for the person who is mentioned next to it.. Enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

Secrets and scandals

Hermione's P.D

__

Friday 18th July

Today I was invited by Ginny to go swimming at the local beach near her house. I told her that I couldn't go because for starters I do not own one single swimsuit (due to the fact hat the growth seed that decided to finally come last year has apparently extended it's visit)

Unfortunately she didn't want to let me off the hook and wouldn't take no for an answer. Then she began coming up with these stupid lines to get me to change my mind and go.

It was something like:

_G: "So what? We can get together and go shopping" _(honestly that girl, any excuse to hit the shops)

_Me: "I have no time, Gin"_

G: "We can sew one" (Sew? I ask you!)

__

Me: "I'm not going to sew anything!"

G: "You can give me some money and I'll go buy you one" (what did I say about the shopping?)

_Me: "We don't have the same taste" _(Does it show that I don't want to go? No? Good)

Then, as the sly little fox as she is, she started with the only thing that gets my goat..

_G: "Is this because you don't want to see Ron?" _See? SEE!?! See what torment I have to go through? And me.. Miss Perfect-Know-It-All Granger, you know what I did? I freaking fell for it!!

_Me: "Ron's coming?" _(Stupid!!!)

_G: "Yea, he loves swimming"_

Me: "What time?" there goes all that tosh about being brainiack (A/N is that how u spell it?)

I swear I heard Ginny giggle over the phone (I told you this was over the phone right? Well Ginny was experimenting with the phone for the first time so she phoned me. Nice try for a first time actually. So proud!). She hung up after she told me it was at Half passed twelve tomorrow

I am now currently (and for the passed two hours) looking for a swimsuit that will suit me while simultaneously flatter my (newly developed) features in front of Ron. You understand?

Hell!! I don't even know why I do this for anyone. Especially Ron

Ginny's P.D

__

Friday 18th July

I was at dad's office today and he was telling me something about this fantastic muggle machine called telephone (or something funny like that). 

So I decided to phone Hermione (coz I figured she'd be kinda lonely) and invited her to come swimming with us tomorrow. My entire family is going too and Ron's invited Harry along (probably neglecting to tell Hermione in case we have a repeat of 'the Krum situation'. In plainer words, he jealous and doesn't want other guys looking at Hermione, or even the other way round) 

So if he's not inviting her, I am

Anyway,

When I phoned her to tell her (it was kinda tricky with all the buttons) she started coming up with some lame excuses, but I have to tell you; you need to hand it to her. There were some really inventive ones. Lame, yes but inventive non-the less

The one that topped them all was something like:

_Me: "Herms you have to come swimming with us tomorrow"_ I began

_H: "I cant, Gin" _

Me: "But why? And don't say that, you don't that you don't have a swimsuit coz I know for a fact that you had one last year" ha! Caught her in the act (or actually before it) then for a pitiful excuse she told me something like: 

_H: "Yea but that was last year. I had nothing worth covering, but now I seem to have developed a pair of gigantic hills in the area of my chest that I have to cover" _Yup! She said that. That or something to do with a seed (?)

Anyway

I'm like 'oh-oh time to bring in the heavy arms' so I casually brought up Ron. My dear-useful-in needed-desperate-situations, brother of mine.

Ha! That did it! She fell like a hot potato! (If that is the right expression of speech). She's probably looking for a swimsuit by now

Oh, what a persuasive little angel I am.

Well I do need my best friend with me tomorrow, when I come face to face with Harry, after what happened at the end of last year. I hope he is ok and enjoys tomorrow. 

If he doesn't then I'm going to have to find a way to make him better, as the little angel that I am

Hermione's P.D

__

Still Friday 18th

This is just a reminder of the things I have to do tomorrow (not that it's likely I'd forget but anywho)

-Get humiliated at the beach with new (tiny, VERY tiny) swimsuit

-Get humiliated in front of Ron with new (tiny, VERY tiny) swimsuit

-Kill Ginny (a must)

-Throw (tiny, VERY tiny) swimsuit in trash (another must)

-Kill myself

A/N so what do you think? Should I continue? It's up to you. All you have to do is review *sly grin but looks around innocently*


	2. Chapter 2: a day at the beach

Declaimer: See previous

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**__**

Secrets and Scandals II

Hermione's P.D

__

Saturday 19th July

Woke up this morning really excited and chirppy about going to beach with Ron (and of course Harry and Ginny)but remembered size of swimsuit and became anxious (actually to say that I was anxious would be the understatement of the century)

Well too late now right? My life is ruined anyway

Huh

Anyway

The weirdest thing happened at the beach, but I cant just say it. I have to describe it, you know what I mean?

Tough! I'm gonna go ahead and do it anyway

Well, firstly, Mr. Weasley came with Ginny with a ministry car to pick me up and go to the beach. The others wouldn't be arriving until later because (of course) the boys were not up yet (surprise, surprise. Makes you wonder doesn't it? NOT!)

Anyway

I got undressed at the beach (wearing my swimsuit underneath of course) and discovered that it wasn't that tiny on me and, take this, it actually looked good on me!

It's a full red bikini but there was a white flower drawn on the side of the bottom and top halves

Me and Ginny- so sorry- Ginny and I went swimming until Mr. Weasley went to fetch the boys, and by the time we started to come out, the boys had arrived

So Ginny and I began making our way slowly towards them so we could naturally greet our two best friends (Naturally!)

As we reached them, all they did was gape at us. They just stood there and stared (Can you believe that?!? Not even a hello!!)and that's not all. Not only did they _just_ gape at us, but they held what seemed to be the remains of _ice cream?_! The prats!

They didn't even ask if we (we being Ginny and I of course) wanted any. I then asked Ron if I could lick some of his and guess what he did. Come on, you have one guess

Yup 

He stared even more (actually it kinda looked like he had a bit of drool there. Eww!) and I think he gulped hard a few times as well

Yup, again!

Anyway

The strangest thing happened when about half an hour later, Ginny and I, went to get some ice-cream of our own as in a we-don't-need-you-for-ice-cream kind of gesture

I ordered my favorite ice-cream of all time: _CHOCOLATE!!!_

Mum and dad would probably have a fit and kill me if they find out, but who cares?

So back to it

As Ginny and I went back to our *****spot***, **the guys were coming out of the sea

Now let me tell you something just between you and me (well Ginny too)…

OH. MY. GOD!

Literally, it was my turn to stare (well Ginny's too).

I never would be able to imagine Ron (or Harry for that matter) to be_ part_ human, let alone a GOD!

A half naked one at that!

He wore a black pair of trunks with water running down all over his well flexed chess (well I say well flexed chest, but you know how it is when you get caught in the heat of the moment. Especially when the sun has been hitting you HARD on the head.. all day). 

His hair was amazing. It had turned a dark shade of red and water was dripping all over his gorgeous face (eww! did I just call Ron's face gorgeous? Scratch that. Now!) 

Why the hell (I ask you) does he get to me so much?

Why?

Why!!

WHY?!?!?!?

Ginny keeps going on and on about something to do with uncontrollable hormones 

Well any excuse to get her out of a tight spot like, oh I don't know,; looking (ogling more like) at one, Harry? But she would NEVER admit it. Just as stubborn as a mule

See? There I go mentioning Ron again

Why?!?

Oh, and by the way I have decided on a few things

-instead of getting humiliated in front of beach and Ron in tiny (not that tiny) swimsuit, to parade proudly at beach

-thank Ginny for idea 

-buy a few more swimsuits (you know, about 3)

Ron's P.D

_Saturday 19th July_

Yea, this is Ron. No offence but I have no freaking clue on what to do here. Ginny told me that if I have too much on my mind, I should start a diary or something. 

So here I am, and boy do I have a lot on my mind. I don't even know where to start (well yea I do but anyway)

_Hermione_

That's where I'll start

Can someone tell me where the _hell _she came to like that?

Oh but I have to tell you the story from the beginning don't I? (don't worry its not that long)

Today I went to the beach with Harry (coz I figured that the stupid muggles wouldn't even let him out of the house for a walk) and I didn't figure Hermione would go (as I neglected to tell her - due to _The Krum Situation_) but NO! Ginny had to go and invite her

Anyway 

As I got there (with Harry of course) Herms was coming out of the sea (have you seen Baywatch? I caught a glimpse of it from the Dursleys when I was waiting for Harry. You know where the slow motion goes into action, as the gorgeous women come out from the sea? It was something like that!)

Anyway

As she came out, I noticed something that made me gape (yes even more). She was wearing this TINY bikini(well ok, not _that _tiny but anyway). 

Now let me tell you something just between you and me (well Harry too)….

OH. MERLIN!

Literally, she looked _really _good in that bikini. She looked gorgeous, no not gorgeous; like a GODDESS 

With water streaming down her body, her hair flattened by the water and making her eyes look like glinting stars, her breasts well formed (they're usually hidden well by the school robes. Believe me, coz I'm what you call _an observer_). Her stomach was flat and perfect as was he entire glimmering-from-water-figure. I mean her perfect hips and curves were toned and _very_ visible (I'm using the same words over and over again aren't I? See what this girl does to me?)

Who would have thought that behind the bossy-know-it-all-bookworm hid a GODDESS? 

Or maybe the sun was too strong and made me hallucinate that Hermione was a half naked goddess!

I really got the unbelievable desire to just grab her and kiss her but theni began falling back to reality

_Falling_

She came up to me 

_Falling_

She asked if she could lick my ice cream

_Flying_

I didn't answer. I just stared

_Dropping again_

Then she went to get ice cream with Ginny, without me (or Harry) as she would if she was really angry at me

_WHAM!!! I fell. HaRd!_

That is what she would have done isn't it?

I don't even know why I'm talking about her like this. It's only Hermione. The girl I've known for almost six years. Who hates my guts. Who has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. The only person I know (besides Ginny) who can be annoying yet _so_ adorable at the same time

Oh, who the hell am I kidding?

Coz I know it ain't me!

I really am falling for her. My best friend (besides Harry) for six years.

I'm falling for her badly!

Oh, Merlin!

Plus I saw Harry staring at Ginny, the same way I was staring at Herms. I have a slight suspicion that he fancies her. I don't really mind, as he is my best friend and I cant find anyone better for her. 

As long as they don't snog in my face

Do you think I'm good enough for _her_?

Oh, Merlin! I'm asking a piece of paper about my love life! Where has the world (or at least my world) come to?

Oh, Merlin (I'm repeating myself. Bad sign. Shit!) I've got it bad don't I?..

Except if it's the sun (Damn sun!)

But I guess we'll have to wait and see how things evolve(?) when both Harry and Hermione come over for the rest of the summer (shit!)

Although this could prove be interesting 

Very interesting

Anyway

Gotta go, I'm not bothered to write anymore. Don't even writ this much for Snape (bloody git!)

A/N Sooooooooooooo? Tell me what you think… MWA!!!


End file.
